The field of the invention is nuclear magnetic resonance imaging methods and systems. More particularly, the invention relates to a method for producing a larger number of images in a given scan time.
Any nucleus which possesses a magnetic moment attempts to align itself with the direction of the magnetic field in which it is located. In doing so, however, the nucleus precesses around this direction at a characteristic angular frequency (Larmor frequency) which is dependent on the strength of the magnetic field and on the properties of the specific nuclear species (the magnetogyric constant .gamma. of the nucleus). Nuclei which exhibit this phenomena are referred to herein as "spins".
When a substance such as human tissue is subjected to a uniform magnetic field (polarizing field B.sub.z), the individual magnetic moments of the spins in the tissue attempt to align with this polarizing field, but precess about it in random order at their characteristic Larmor frequency. A net magnetic moment Mz is produced in the direction of the polarizing field, but the randomly oriented magnetic components in the perpendicular, or transverse, plane (x-y plane) cancel one another. If, however, the substance, or tissue, is subjected to a magnetic field (excitation field B.sub.1) which is in the x-y plane and which is near the Larmor frequency, the net aligned moment, M.sub.z, may be rotated, or "tipped", into the z-y plane to produce a net transverse magnetic moment M.sub.1, which is rotating, or spinning, in the x-y plane at the Larmor frequency. The degree to which the net magnetic moment M.sub.z is tipped, and hence, the magnitude of the net transverse magnetic moment M.sub.1 depends primarily on the length of time and magnitude of the applied excitation field B.sub.1.
The practical value of this phenomenon resides in the signal which is emitted by the excited spins after the excitation signal B.sub.1 is terminated. In simple systems the excited nuclei induce an oscillating sine wave signal in a receiving coil. The frequency of this signal is the Larmor frequency, and its initial amplitude, A.sub.0, is determined by the magnitude of the transverse magnetic moment M.sub.1. The amplitude, A, of the emission signal decays in an exponential fashion with time, t: EQU A=A.sub.0 e.sup.-t/T*.sub.2
The decay constant 1/T*.sub.2 depends on the homogeneity of the magnetic field and on T.sub.2, which is referred to as the "spin-spin relaxation" constant, or the "transverse relaxation" constant. The T.sub.2 constant is inversely proportional to the exponential rate at which the aligned precession of the spins would dephase after removal of the excitation signal B.sub.1 in a perfectly homogeneous field.
Another important factor which contributes to the amplitude A of the NMR signal is referred to as the spin-lattice relaxation process which is characterized by the time constant T.sub.1. This is also called the longitudinal relaxation process as it describes the recovery of the net magnetic moment M to its equilibrium value along the axis of magnetic polarization (z). The T.sub.1 time constant is longer than T.sub.2, much longer in most substances of medical interest. If the net magnetic moment M is not given sufficient time to relax to its equilibrium value, the amplitude A of the NMR signal produced in a subsequent pulse sequence will be reduced.
The NMR measurements of particular relevance to the present invention are called "pulsed NMR measurements". Such NMR measurements are divided into a period of excitation and a period of signal emission. Such measurements are performed in a cyclic manner in which the NMR measurement is repeated many times to accumulate different data during each cycle or to make the same measurement at different locations in th subject. A wide variety of preparative excitation techniques are known which involve the application of one or more RF excitation pulses (B.sub.1) of varying magnitude, frequency content and duration. Such RF excitation pulses may have a narrow frequency spectrum (selective excitation pulse), or they may have a broad frequency spectrum (nonselective excitation pulse) which produces transverse magnetization M.sub.1 over a range of resonant frequencies. The prior art is replete with excitation techniques that are designed to take advantage of particular NMR phenomena and which overcome particular problems in the NMR measurement process.
When utilizing NMR to produce images, a technique is employed to obtain NMR signals from specific locations in the subject. Typically, the region which is to be imaged (region of interest) is subjected to a sequence of NMR measurement cycles which vary according to the particular localization method being used. The received NMR signals are digitized and processed to reconstruct the image using one of many well known reconstruction techniques. To perform such a scan, it is, of course, necessary to elicit NMR signals from specific locations in the subject. This is accomplished by employing magnetic fields (G.sub.x, G.sub.y, and G.sub.z) which have the same direction as the polarizing field B.sub.0, but which have a gradient along the respective x, y and z axes. By controlling the strength of these gradients during each NMR cycle, the spatial distribution of spin excitation can be controlled and the location of the NMR signals can be identified.
NMR has rapidly developed into an imaging modality which is utilized to obtain tomographic, projection and volumetric images of anatomical features of live human subjects. Such images depict the nuclear-spin distribution (typically protons associated with water and fat), modified by specific NMR properties of tissues, such as spin lattice (T.sub.1) and spin-spin (T.sub.2) relaxation time constants. They are of medical diagnostic value because they depict anatomy and allow tissue characterization.
One of the difficulties in using NMR in medical applications is the time required to acquire sufficient NMR data from which an image can be reconstructed. Many pulse sequences must be executed in order to acquire sufficient NMR data, and as indicated above, sufficient relaxation time must be allowed between successive excitations of the spin in order to produce NMR signals of appropriate amplitude A. As a result, it is common practice to acquire NMR data in a time-sequential fashion from a set of spatially-disparate slices in the region of interest so that spin magnetization can relax in one slice while the other slices are being excited. Such techniques are commonly referred to as multi-slice, two-dimensional methods. In most cases a variant of the "spin warp" data collection method is used wherein the raw data space is filled rectilinearly, and the image is produced by a simple two-dimensional Fourier transformation. Such methods are known as 2DFT methods.
The maximum number of slices which can be acquired in a given scan without extending the total scan time is determined by the duration of each pulse sequence and the relaxation time required between successive excitations of the spin in any single slice. If more relaxation time is allocated, then time is available to acquire more NMR data from other slices. 0f course, the total scan time is proportionally increased and the usual practice is to keep the allocated relaxation time at the minimum amount needed to enable adequate NMR signals and contrast to be produced. And, of course, efforts are always made to reduce the length of each pulse sequence, but ultimately, a limit is reached for any given NMR measurement cycle.